Caspelchazar
Caspelchazar (kass-SPELL-kuh-zahr) is a country on Panthar, the earth-like planet of the Narlon Galaxy. It borders the countries of Derrak and Inerbia, but is the largest country on its continent. Throughout Panthar, Caspelchazar is known as "the Ever-Changing" because it has changed its government so many times in its history. Origins Before the region was a unified nation (Before c. 10 BCMB), it was a cluster of bickering tribal chiefdoms. Most notable of the tribes were the Fustunawa, Michreobi, and Cattelonian tribes. They would frequently quarrel and soon the leader of the Fustunawa, Chief Moladi, passed a decree to force all Fustunawan males under the age of 30 must fight in his new army. He used the army created, which now consisted of 4,000 men, to succesfully conquer the Micherobi Tribe. Now, as legend has it, just before Chief Moladi was to begin his campaign against the Cattelonians, three men appeared to him. Their names were Caspar, Melchiar, and Balthazar and they claimed to be prophets of the Lord of the Universe, Aashrong. Chief Moladi felt as though the men were threats to his regime and sent ten sentries to kill them at their encampment just outside of the Fustunawa village. On the way there, Scipio, a goddess sent by the Lord Aashrong appeared to them and told them to follow the three men because they were makulinea, an ancient Fustunawa word which translates to Godsend. The sentries went back to their village and quickly killed Moladi, making The Prophets of Aashrong the new leaders of the Fustunawa people, who changed the name of their tribe to Caspelchazar and began to call themselves Caspelchazites. Geography Geographically, Caspelchazar is on the largest peninsula on the continent, aptly known as the Caspelchazarian Peninsula. It borders the Derrak, a country that has long been contemptuous of Caspelchazar, and Inerbia, a country that has been fairly friendly with Caspelchazar. History The Prophets (Oligarchy) Soon after the king of the Fustunawa was killed, The Prophets of Aashrong took over the tribe forming the first modern form of government in the world, an oligarchy. (c. 1 ACMB) They divided their duties into three groups and each Prophet would control one group. The Government was the first group. Caspar, who was endowed by Aashrong with leadership, became the head of that group and was given the title Head of the State of Caspelchazar. The second group was the People's Group. This group was headed by Melchiar, who is said to have been endowed by Aahsrong with the gift of compassion, and, who was then given the title Head and Representative of the Caspelchazarian People. His job was to make sure the needs of the people were met and also in charge of the beautification of the Cities of Caspelchazar. The third and final group was the Military. Balthazar, who had been endowed by Aashrong with the foresight of a great strategist and strength of a great warrior, was given the title of Commander-in-Chief of the Military of Caspelchazar. Caspar reorganized the government drastically. He appointed 20 ministers from the public, who he thought were pleasing to Aashrong, and made them the head officials of the 20 new districts that he created. Although, Caspar tried to create a fair and just government, the ministers usually governed their districts in a dictatorial fashion using district polices to crush all opposition. Melchiar set up outposts in remote areas of Caspelchazar to make sure lost travelers could take refuge until they could find a way back to civilization. He also brought forth new architectural ideas, which brought Caspelchazar into its Golden Age of Architecture and out of the primitive ways of the Futsuana. Balthazar modernized the military of Caspelchazar. He brought forth structure by creating ranks and positions of command and, with the help of Melchiar's builders, made naval ports along the coast and ships. This marked the creation of the first civilized Navy in Panthar history. For the next 15 years, the Prophets of Aashrong reigned during a period called the Great Modernization because so many things were changed so drastically. Now it was about that time in the year 15 ACMB, when the period ended. Caspar, Melchiar, and Balthazar were going to have one of their weekly meetings. Caspar arrived with a premeditated plan to kill Melchiar and Balthazar and claim the throne as sole ruler. Balthazar, too, had a plan to kill Caspar and Melchiar to rule alone. When both arrived, they immediately fought and killed each other, and, Melchiar, who was late to the meeting, came to find both of the Prophets dead on the floor from knife wounds to the throat. The next morning, Melchiar gained the title of both Head of State and Commander-in-Chief and began the period known as The Ministry. The Ministry After Melchiar took over, he was easily manipulated by other ministers who told him who to appoint as ministers of new districts that Caspelchazar was gaining as it expanded. Soon, he was regarded as a mere figurehead to a particularly ambitious minister named Jenard Goddeau. Minister Goddeau was able to get edicts passed allowing himself to have almost as much power as Melchiar. Finally in the year 20 ACMB, Goddeau declared war on the Tutanno Tribe, a friendly allied tribe that was primitive and therefore very easily conquered. Although other ministers refuted the war, Goddeau followed through and even led the attack himself. Because he was so headstrong, he only brought 15 men to the battle and therefore was massacred along with his troops. The Monarchy Mastrino, the first son of the Prophet Melchiar, assumed power after Melchiar's death in 23 ACMB. Feeling as though the Ministry was corrupt due to bribery and bias, he disbanded it and instituted a monarchy in the growing nation. He instated himself as King of Caspelchazar and took control of the three branches that each of the Prophets had divided amongst themselves. He tried to unify the districts of Caspelchazar although it was a hard task considering the huge cultural gaps between different conquered tribes. So in 28 ACMB, he began the Cultural Liberation Front, which created new holidays in honor of the Prophets. He also enforced strict laws prohibiting practices of any indigenous religions and only allowing praising of Aashrong. Within two years, conflicts within Caspelchazarian borders were at an all-time low. With the newfound peace in Caspelchazar, Mastrino felt it was time to expand its borders once again. He pushed his armies northwest into mostly wooded land that was inhabited by natives with little to no ways of defense. Soon, Caspelchazar tripled in size. The huge territory that Mastrino conquered between 29 ACMB and 36 ACMB became known as Mastrinome, named in his honor. In 40 ACMB Mastrino died at age 53. His eldest son Namas assumed power a month after. He continued to enforce all the reforms that his father had enacted. He pushed his armies north of the capital of Caspelchazar until he came to the increasingly modernizing nation of Carnaci. Relentless in his efforts to expand Caspelchazar's borders as his father before him, he launched the thirteen year conflict known as the Caspelchazari-Carnatian War. It lasted from 43 ACMB to 56 ACMB. Caspelchazar reigned supreme as the victor and gained territories the size of Mastrinome. It, just as Mastrinome, was named after its conqueror, Namas, and was thereby named Namasia. The Age of Imperialism In 57 ACMB, Calspelchazar entered a time of peace called the Peace of Namasian Sovereignty, which lasted until Namas's death of old age in the year 63 ACMB. Namas had no sons and his one daughter could not rule due to the Eethine, one of the sacred scriptures of Aashrong (similar to the Bible for Christians), which stated that women were unfit to hold any leadership positions. This created diplomatic unrest in the Ministry, which led to the First Caspelchazrian Civil War, which only was three battles long. After Namas's death two ambitious ministers, Lestromatin and Menderputin, each sought claim to the throne. The rest of the ministry was split by who should be the rightful heir and so in 64 ACMB, the two ministers gained armies and clashed just outside of the small city of Allenrouge. Lestromatin won this battle and to gain more of an advantage over Menderputin, he seiged his large bastion of the Namasian coast, which also resulted in a victory for him. The two finally met at the capital, but Menderputin surprisingly defeated Lestromatin's armies by funneling them through the narrow streets and diminishing them little by little. With nearly no military support left, Lestromatin was forced to sign the Treaty of Ledoree, exiling him out of the realm, never to return. It also put Menderputin in power as Namas' successor, as the First Emperor of Caspelchazar, beginning the Age of Caspelchazarian Imperialism. The Derrakian Exile Category: